


Creating circumstances, a book by Baekhyun

by Soohua (Showert_ime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Baekhyun, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/Soohua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Baekhyun decided he needed to help his helpless friend, Jongin, get an hold of his crush by creating a date for them without them knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries and titles so sorry for it, hope the story will actually interest you guys !  
> And I was also really tired when I wrote it, so here a little stress reliever !

He wondered for the hundredth time why he was waiting in front of a coffee shop like that without even an answer from Baekhyun on his cellphone. He was suppose to meet the latter there because the boy had said it was really urgent in a text message and that they needed to meet really quickly, but it had been a good ten minutes since he was there and no sign of his friend. Jongin leaned against the wall wondering if Baekhyun wasn’t playing a prank on him. Wouldn’t be the first or the last time it happened, but it makes him feel really annoyed at that moment, he planned to go dance training and not wait for nothing in front of a shop.

At the end he didn’t even expect to meet Baekhyun anymore, his friend not even answering his phone, but if he didn’t expect to see Baekhyun anymore he certainly didn’t expect to see Baekhyun and a petite man with gorgeous red wine hair on who he had a crush since the beginning of college walk in his direction. He could see from Baekhyun’s expression when he spotted him, that he was very pleased with Jongin’s dumb expression in front of it.

“Bastard” he mumbled under his breath before starting to play with his fingers, nervous he was, nervous.

“Hey Jongin! So fancy to see you here, are you waiting for someone?” Baekhyun smile could probably blind someone and fool anyone. Kyungsoo, with his big round eyes looking directly at Jongin, probably didn’t know his friend had summon Jongin to the café.

“uh… yes?” Jongin answered not sure what he was suppose to say to the man who asked him to come, the glare he received told him it wasn’t the good answer though “n-no? I-I mean no, no I’m waiting for no one… just… coming here for a coffee?” He’s sure by the look Baekhyun is giving him that his acting is anything but convincing. For his defense, he didn’t think he would be face to face with his one year old crush while he wasn’t waiting for him at all.

Anyway, if Kyungsoo noticed something he didn’t say anything about it and just stayed there smiling nicely to Jongin while nodding to his explanation. His smile was so pretty and his skin so pale and his eyes so nice with the long eyelashes and … and he could felt his cheeks heat up thinking about all this while completely staring at Kyungsoo. They never truly talked much, mostly Jongin staring at him at school while going to classes, they talked some times when Baekhyun was bringing Kyungsoo over his friends but… truly it was mostly Jongin idolizing Kyungsoo from afar.

He was surprise when he felt a small pull on his sweatshirt sleeve, leaving him gaping like a goldfish while Kyungsoo was asking him if it was alright with him. “What? Alright with what?” He swore Baekhyun was about to murder him with his eyes, but still this is Kyungsoo who answered “Taking a coffee with me? Baekhyun just received a text from his house, some urgency I think” Oh. Oh. Oh shit. Taking a coffee only with Kyungsoo, alone with Kyungsoo - and all the customers inside the coffee shop - but still a coffee with Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun’s hand reached Jongin’s hips and pitched hard at it, making Jongin jumped at little and answered an enthusiasm “Yes! Yes! would… like it, like it a lot.” And he would also like a lot if he’d stopped nodding like some retard or something. His friend then smiled with Kyungsoo and clapped in his hands in a happy manner, he bid his goodbye and almost pushed both of the remaining inside the shop.

When they got inside, a clear ding made his way to Jongin’s ears, Kyungsoo had probably heard it too since he turned his head to look at his… pants. “Oh, my cellphone… sorry!” He laughed in an embarrassed way, thinking about the fact that Kyungsoo wouldn’t probably look at his crotch. Logically. He took his phone from his back pocket and cringed at the message.

From Baekhyunnie ~ : ‘dont forget to thank me later and protect urself \\(^O-)/ <3’

He was hiding his phone quickly before Kyungsoo could saw anything and laughed awkwardly “uh.. Baekhyun apologizes?” The boy with red hair looks at him with his big eyes and just nod with an easy smile on his lips “It is no problem at all, I’m glad I get to have some time with you. I heard a lot” At this, Jongin’s heart began to beat a little faster, Kyungsoo heard about him and was glad to spend some time with him… he couldn’t be more bless he guessed?

They finally arrived to the barista, stopping the small chat they had begin to have, Kyungsoo commanded some pumpkin latte coffee while Jongin was taking a classic black coffee he liked to put whatever he wanted himself in it. He insisted on paying for the smaller man, even if he told himself it wasn’t a date. God they both hadn’t plan it and he wasn’t even sure Kyungsoo was actually gay… though Baekhyun seemed to think otherwise.

They got a place near the window, enjoying the pretty spring day outside at the same time. Even if they were only talking about school gossips, where they were working or stuff like that, he couldn’t help his heart which was beating a little faster than usually, his palms clammy with sweat.

“My mother almost choked to death when I came home with my new hair cut and color, I needed something… less perfect son like I guess” Kyungsoo was all cute to Jongin’s eyes, trying to explain him why he suddenly decided to change his hair after years and years of wearing the same cut. It seemed like at some point, the man was annoyed by all the quick judgment about him… not that Jongin didn’t understand why they would make that quick judgment, he himself thought Kyungsoo looked all innocent and model like.  
“Well I really like your hair like that, when you came to school the first day like this I almost didn’t recognize you.” He could remember how he stared at Kyungsoo all day because of that fucking side shaved cut with red wine colored hair. If he thought Kyungsoo was all cute and handsome before, at that moment he had become sexy as well, which was already too much for poor Jongin’s sanity. “.. I couldn’t stop staring.” He didn’t know why he added this last part, he felt much dumb now looking away, such an embarrassment he was.

“You liked it that much?” When he raised his eyes, Kyungsoo’s smile was so sincere and hopeful. Beautiful. And fuck so smitten he was. “Yes?” He’s unsure though, because didn’t he looked like a creep here? “I like your blond hair too, Baekhyun told me it was for a performance but… it suits you well. Contrast with your eyes nicely.”

Jongin eyes must had grown two times their sizes while he looked at Kyungsoo again. He asked for his hair, he told him he liked it and… even complimented him? If he could squeal right here and there he would have totally done it, this was the best day ever, Baekhyun was now his best friend forever and fuck Sehun because this boy never helped him have a kind of date with Kyungsoo the most beautiful and perfect man in their college. “Thank you” It took him everything to be able to say it without his voice cracking too much at the end.

After one hour and half of talking, in which Jongin could have died from happiness, Kyungsoo finally looked at his cellphone thus at the time, making Jongin’s hope sunk deep inside him. He didn’t know what he was expecting anyway? To spend all the afternoon and the evening with his crush? Probably asking too much, especially since Kyungsoo maybe noticed how Jongin was trying to not look as much as a creep as he truly was.

“Need to go?” He tried to not let his disappointment showed too much in his voice and expression. He would actually like if he remembered this afternoon as something nice to… maybe do again. “It-it’s alright, you can say it.” He let an awkward laugh bubble out of his throat as he scratched the back of his neck, he truly wished they could talk and talk more.

Kyungsoo looked surprise at the intervention but also looked back at his cellphone. “Actually, I need to deliver some papers to my father.” He showed the bag he was carrying on the ground, next to his feet. “But… I’m enjoying myself, so would you like to come with me and maybe watch a movie after at my place?” It was funny how Kyungsoo looked way more comfortable at saying how he was appreciating Jongin’s appearance or his time with him than Jongin… not knowing how he was making heat pool in his stomach or his cheeks.

“Sure!” Too enthusiasm dumb ass he told himself, but still tried to hide how eager he actually was to have more time with Kyungsoo. “ I mean, I would be … I mean it would be nice… would like it.” 

What Jongin never understood at this moment is why Kyungsoo looked all smile while agreeing again and standing up, without ever questioning his friend odd reactions.

***

They were now at Kyungsoo’s apartment, Jongin sitting at the kitchen table while Kyungsoo was cooking them something to eat before watching the movie. It had taken some time in the bus to get to Kyungsoo’s father place and then to his own, so soon enough it was already late and time to eat. The dark skinned boy had fear he would have to leave, but instead Kyungsoo insisted he stayed while he cooked something for them and still watch that movie after.

“I almost never eat pasta, except for the traditional one my mom is doing and bringing back over my place I mean.” He was surprised at how easily it was to talk to Kyungsoo, even if sometimes he couldn’t place a word anymore because of his reaction toward some cuteness overload or the strange glances Kyungsoo throw in his way accompanied by a small smirk. He couldn’t tell what those were for, but he liked the way it was making his blood boils in his veins.

“Hope you’ll like those then, I put a lot of cheese, I’m used to make it to my taste.” He made his way to the table bringing two fuming plate of fresh made pasta. It made Jongin’s mouth salivate only by the smell of it, he smiled. “look perfect” At this Kyungsoo laughed and they began to eat, both starving in some way.

 

Some time later they were both seated in the living room, sinking into the plushy couch there. They had made the dishes, Jongin splashing water everywhere making Kyungsoo laugh his whole heart at how dumb he looked with soap foam in his hair. 

The movie wasn’t the most interesting, but he could feel the heat of Kyungsoo’s thigh against his and somewhat… it was way better than any movie he could be watching right now. All that day was a thanks to Baekhyun, he didn’t know why he decided suddenly to offer him a day with his crush, but it didn’t matter. It was perfect.

He broke out of his thought, feeling something against his arm, slowly going down until it was touching his thigh instead. He glanced down not daring to move more in case Kyungsoo would retract his hand from the place where he was caressing Jongin’s thigh. They stayed like that for a while, a burning sensation along with confusion growing inside him. It didn’t register in his head why Kyungsoo would do that, he was the one who watched Kyungsoo at school, following each one of his movements when he couldn’t see him. So to feel that hand making slow movements on his leg was truly confusing but also exciting. 

Jongin was sure his cheeks didn’t remain without color with the touches and he was certainly not watching the movie anymore. He finally dared to glance after some other minutes, his eyes catching with Kyungsoo’s ones. He caught his breath, seeing how intense they were, probably telling him everything he needed to know even when he couldn’t decode it. They stared at each other for some seconds while Jongin moved his head to look directly at Kyungsoo, he licked his lips also looking at Kyungsoo’s ones. 

The latter seem to saw it since a tiny smile appeared on his face while he leans forwards, their thick lips almost touching, breath mingling. “You have been watching me for so long, maybe I should let you taste.” Then there was something warm against his lips, he didn’t answer at first surprise by Kyungsoo’s sultry voice and how he seemed to know how much Jongin was looking at him at school, soon though he’s moving his lips and titling his head on the side to give better access.

His eyes were closing from the pleasure and the sensation of having Kyungsoo, the real Kyungsoo doing this to him. One of his hand was raising by itself, fingers mingling into Kyungsoo’s hair, heat was already pooling in the pit of his stomach when the man moved and took place on his lap, both thighs on the outside of his.

“You know Jongin… I imagined myself doing this numerous times...” Jongin opened his eyes again thinking for a second that Kyungsoo wasn’t indeed as innocent as he looked without this hair cut and let his hands traveled the man’s back until it reached his butt. Kyungsoo whimpered softly at the squeeze he gave it and soon he felt his breath against his lips, he was the one though to push them together once more trying to calm his frenetic heartbeat, as he tilted his head to make the kiss more passionate.

Soon enough, he felt a tongue asking for entrance and he was way too willing to give it access. They fought with their tongue, at some point licking Kyungsoo’s teeth and sucking at his tongue, taking out some beautiful and heated whimpers out of him. It felt sinfully good to be making out like this with him, he couldn’t still believe it but the heat in his stomach and his half hard cock were there to tell him to believe.

Kyungsoo began to roll his hips, slowly at first, making their crotches slide against each other in their pants, he couldn’t help the low moan with the new and welcomed feeling between his legs. He wanted exactly that and so much more at the same time, the more arousing fact thought was that he could say it was the same for Kyungsoo when the movement became faster and the pull at his clothes stronger.

At some point, they both lost their shirt between heated kissing, unzipping their pants while stopping to rut against each other only to remove the unnecessary, there pants now half way off their thighs. Jongin’s dick was going up against his stomach, precum visible at the tip of it while Kyungsoo’s one was pretty much doing the same, still sitting on Jongin. They began to kiss again, none of them thinking about how quick it was happening, it was like all the tension they built up by themselves was releasing now,

Jongin released Kyungsoo’s mouth, only to push his lips against his jawline and slowly he drifted to his neck where he made sure to leave bite marks sucking and licking at the skin after. The sounds Kyungsoo was making were pure fantasies to his ear and only making him harder. Jongin pushed his hand between them, palming at the tip of his own dick and Kyungsoo’s one taking the precum there, he inhaled sharply at the gesture feeling so sensitive over the situation. He then used the substance on his hand, to take both of their dicks and made them slide together in a blissful rhythm. Kyungsoo’s thighs around him tensed a little bit and Jongin could hear Kyungsoo’s fast and unsteady breathing against his ear, while he was still stroking them together forehead against the pale shoulder.

From his view, he could see how well he was able to make them slide together, how well Kyungsoo’s cock was reacting and pulsing between his fingers. He could see how Kyungsoo’s stomach was flexing when feeling some more intense pleasure always followed by a whimper, hot against his ear. Soon, he began to feel that so recognizable feeling, which made him raise his head and kiss the plump and red lips again, a hand going into his hair tearing a moan from Kyungsoo.

After some few more strokes, he came, his body spasming a little through his orgasm while come was filling his hand. Jongin didn’t stop right after though, releasing himself to continue with Kyungsoo who came a second later biting hard on Jongin’s lower lip. Afterward, they were both left panting for air forehead against forehead, not moving from their place, sticky pale skin against sticky dark one.

“So..” Kyungsoo began, a laugh bubbling up out of his mouth even if still breathy. “I think we may have something physical for each other… what about feelings?” He leaned a little backward, looking with big and hopeful eyes into Jongin’s one.

Jongin was still pretty much impressed by what just happened and with how things ended, still not sure how this was all possible, but nonetheless he smiled to Kyungsoo and kissed him softly. “What about a date tomorrow?” He felt Kyungsoo’s smile against his lips before he saw it as he answered “Would love it” and then they laughed together over this unbelievable situation.


	2. Creating Circumstances (by ourselves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jongin came back home craving to see his boyfriend after a week of absence. Sequel of "Creating Circumstances (a book by baekhyun)".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the Sequel for this work! I have written it a long while ago and published it on my AFF but not here. So here I'm correcting this error. Please enjoy!

Jongin closed his eyes, his head leaning against the window. The movement of the bus and the music playing in his headphones was lulling him to sleep, even if it wasn’t a good place where to take a nap. He was thinking about his relationship with Kyungsoo, after the incident that happened in Kyungsoo’s living room they had begun to date taking their time to know each other before deciding if they could be a couple.

After three months of seeing each other, they had finally decided to be called boyfriends, they had been helped by the jealousy tantrum Jongin had thrown when Kyungsoo received some compliments from a guy in his classes. He didn’t actually want to act like this, to be pouting and calling Kyungsoo’s friend any names that was crossing his mind, but he couldn’t help it at all. 

“Just tell me if you want to have me for yourself Jongin.” Kyungsoo had said to him in an annoyed tone at that moment and Jongin didn’t think it was that simple, but at the end they were kind of official. It made him smile while he opened his eyes to look outside and thus be sure he wouldn’t miss his stop, he streched rubbing his cheeks in a tired way.

He liked to think about those past months with Kyungsoo, thinking about how much they learned about each other in the process and discovered stuff they never thought they would. Honestly Jongin had been sure to be the only one noticing the other’s presence at school, but Kyungsoo confessed to him that he was the one asking Baekhyun to help him have a moment with Jongin alone where they could try to get along. It had made a delicious warm spread in Jongin’s chest thinking how much his boyfriend had been smitten by him as much as himself.

He also learned about Kyungsoo’s small habits, like wearing glasses to read before going to bed, smiling only to people he knew, scratching his wrists when he would become nervous or how his innocence was often only an appearance. On his side, Kyungsoo had learned how Jongin’s confidence was only on the surface, how scratching behind his neck was a sign that he was embarassed, or how much Jongin was dedicating himself to dance, spending hours and hours forgetting to eat or to wash in the process forcing Kyungsoo to come and fetch him with some food in hand.

All of this was them now and Jongin liked it. He got up of his seat and exited the bus, fresh air hitting his face and making his body shiver in answer, his eyes looked around, a thin layer of snow covering the ground. They were in their Christmas break and Jongin was coming back from his part time job, he had begun to work at the coffee shop where he had had his first date with Kyungsoo, both of them finding it amusing,  
He started to walk, hiding his face in the handmade scarf Kyungsoo had given him before going for 2 weeks at his family place, three hours away from their art college and thus from Jongin who was living near it. It had already been a week and a half and he couldn’t remember the last time he missed someone that much, it was intense and a little maddening to think of how he was getting used to have Kyungsoo close.

When they had begun to date, they were both beginning to get really busy with school since the end of the semester was near, Kyungsoo with his singing lessons and Jongin with his dance ones. They were seeing each other between classes and texting a lot, going after a month from “  
to   
Jongin was always a little surprise by these messages but the warm in his stomach was always welcomed.

Even if they had heated message texts they never went really far, which was almost surprising knowing they had begun their relationship with a handjob. They were often too tired or just didn’t have the time to, so they ended up having some handjobs or blowjobs with awesome making out sessions but they never went all the way. 

Anyway, now Jongin was climbing the stairs to his appartment thinking about what he should do in the evening. He had some Christmas break class projects, but they were everything but appealing to him after a day spent serving coffee and washing tables. His coat fell on the floor when he unzipped it but he didn’t bother taking it and putting it on the pole, it’s not like anyone would see it anyway right? 

His hand reached his backpocket taking the cellphone stuck there, he had told Kyungsoo he just finished working and he hoped for some answers.

Soo :   
Jongin tried not to feel the disappointment raising in his chest at the message, he would have liked to call Kyungsoo in the evening and spend some hours talking with him. He replied a small   
before entering his room and throwing his useless cellphone on it. Glancing around he wondered what would be fun to occupy himself for the next hours before going to sleep, maybe watching a movie on his laptop or playing some games?

His eyes stopped on the form of an oversized sweatshirt laying on his desk, Baekhyun had given it back to him after spending some days with Kyungsoo at his parents’ place. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were friend since they were 5, their parents living two houses away from each other, when he came back the day before he had given the sweatshirt back to Jongin saying Kyungsoo was feeling bad for having taken it without noticing the day he left. Jongin could remember how Kyungsoo was still sleepy in the morning, taking the train dressed in Jongin’s clothes since he had spend the night there.

He sighed and thought about how much he would like to have Kyungsoo right there, he still needed to adjust to this and another week wasn’t the end of the world but for now it felt like it. Biting his lower lip he took some clothes from his drawers and walked to the bathroom, shower time it was since he could only smell coffee on himself. Jongin didn’t take too much time, his head full of Kyungsoo thoughts and some less important stuff, but also because he was hungry.

Some time later Jongin was all dressed in a comfortable shirt and a pair of dark sweater pants, his laptop open on his desk playing music while he was sitting in his chair in front of it, there were some heated rice and chicken in a bowl near if ever he felt like eating. His only problem was that he couldn’t find his controller to play the game he was feeling like playing, LoL or WoW weren’t tempting at the moment. 

He ruffled his hair wondering where it could be, he didn’t remember moving it from his desk so he couldn’t understand why it wasn’t right there. His eyes suddenly fell on the sweatshirt and he realised he didn’t even think about moving it to see under, brilliant Jongin you are. He snorted in annoyance and took the piece of clothing finding the controller right under it, sure it was there, he would have rolled his eyes if his attention wasn’t caught by the scent coming to his nose, Kyungsoo’s scent, he looked down at the sweatshirt realising it was coming from it.

He pulled it to his face, humming in content at the familiarity of it. Jongin couldn’t believe how much he was actually missing his boyfriend, he wanted to have him in his bed to cuddle or to play some games with him while talking about what they had done in the day. He wanted to laugh with him or to say cheesy stuff that only the two of them would hear even if they never said I love you.

He whined and put the sweatshirt on his head wanting for Kyungsoo’s smell to surround him completely. Jongin couldn’t help how much he was thinking about his boyfriend, he couldn’t help the pull in his heart at the thought he still had to wait a week before seeing him and that talking to him tonight was impossible. His face burried itself in the warm fabric holding the loved smell and he inhaled it in. 

Jongin leaned backward glancing a little at his bed, the blankets were a mess that looked comfy. He then ended up in it, leaning on his side eyes closed as he only let his thoughts drift toward Kyungsoo. His mind was playing a game of imagining him little by little, his pleasingly plump lips half open in a murmur, his eyes shut fluttering open only to look at Jongin, the skin of his shoulders, the one of his stomach flexing under Jongin’s fingers, he could imagine all that and more while biting at his lower lip. His own hand had reached down palming slowly the growing bump in his pants, his hips moving slowly in the movement of his hand. He was breathing sharply, continuing the images playing behind his shut eyelids. 

His body wanted Kyungsoo so much, he wanted to feel him against him, to feel him inside of him and that thought only of Kyungsoo’s dick fucking him finished to make him hard in his pants. Jongin opened his eyes only to remove his pants and underwears, his cock going up against his stomach and fished a small tube of lube from his nightstand, he covered his fingers with it and began to stroke himself slowly. Soon enough he had changed position, knees sinking in the mattress as he fingered himself until there were three fingers fucking him open, his other hand was against the wall holding himself. 

“Soo… fuck..” Jongin wanted so much to think those fingers were his lover’s dick, but there was that thought telling him the real thing would probably feel way better. It is not so long after though that he removed his hand from the wall to jerk himself off until he came between his fingers. His butt hit the bed when he let himself fall back on it, his eyes were still closed and his breath unsteady, a delicious feeling in his chest and stomach. Kyungsoo’s smell was still around him, the tip of his nose burried in the sweatshirt’s fabric.

Jongin opened his eyes climbing off his own bed to take care of the mess he had just made, he rolled his eyes at himself thinking about how he just took a shower one hour before. When he was all clean he put back his clothes on and walked to his desk thinking about playing a little before going to sleep, the post orgasm leaving him all sluggish.

It must have been 30 minutes since he began to play when he heard the doorbell ring, Jongin frowned his hand fetching his cellphone to look at the time   
Who would come at this hour to his place without asking him before? Sehun was an ass but he always asked before coming late, Baekhyun liked to pop up at weird hours and when he felt like it but Jongin knew he had a date and Kyungsoo was at his parents’ house.

He got up quickly stopping his game, putting the controller on his now empty chair. Jongin almost hesitated to open the door, thinking about how he would like to go to sleep now or to continue to play after his personal amusement but he still did and gasped when he was met with his boyfriend’s smile. “Missed me?” Kyungsoo was looking at him with a full smile on his lips, a bag hanging on his shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” He couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks thinking about what he did alone not even a hour ago thinking about the petite man in front of him, but he couldn’t help either how his heart flustered at seeing him and how his mouth streched by itself to reveal his teeth in a happy manner. Jongin reached for his boyfriend’s arm and brought him close pecking quickly his lips while he closed the door behind them and still waited for his answer. 

“I told my parents I wanted a week with my boyfriend without school, they understood.” Kyungsoo’s smile seemed so honest and the pink spreading on his cheeks made Jongin’s heart squeeze before that cute and loving scene.”Missed you too much I guess” Those words made Jongin smile even more and helped him lean in again to kiss properly his boyfriend still wearing his winter coat and holding his bag. They stopped the kiss when the older complained about being too hot standing here with his exterior clothes.

When Kyungsoo was changed in his pyjamas, both of them began to talk about everything and nothing, telling each other stories about their week they already told on the phone or by messages without any of them complaining about them being repeated. They were sitting comfortably in Jongin’s bed keeping close, the latter trying to not think about what he did just here the same evening. It was so nice to have his boyfriend here, he didn’t think he was ever so happy to see someone like Kyungsoo, since the begining of their relationship his boyfriend was making him feel so much good feelings and it was only growing day by day.

Kyungsoo suddenly stopped telling one of his stories about how his mother had been offended that his son didn’t bring his new boyfriend with him to ask Jongin “Is it the sweatshirt I asked Baekhyun to give back to you? Did you wash it?” Jongin felt his cheeks become hot and his heart started to beat faster. “Uh… no, I mean... I didn’t have the time to… it’s… it was smelling like you” He blurred out the last part, wanting to hide his face into his hands feeling kinda embarassed by his revelation. “I mean… I… I was missing you Soo?” He scratched the back of his neck looking away. 

Kyungsoo’s hand found its way to Jongin’s cheek, pressing his fingers there in a gentle way forcing him to look back at him. “Really? Missed me that much?” There was a teasing tone in Kyungsoo’s voice but he also seemed really fond of the idea, his eyes showing a lot of feelings. “I missed you a lot too” The older leaned in closing the distance between them to kiss Jongin in a slow way. They still ended up in a heated kiss, their hands caressing each other searching for the presence they didn’t have for a week, a week that seemed too long for both of them.

At some point they found themselves not wearing tops anymore, their pants unzipped as Kyungsoo palmed his boyfriend through his underwears. Jongin actually didn’t expect to masturbate and to end up having sex with Kyungsoo some hours later, he still felt sensitive from his previous happy time but he didn’t mind at all the hand palming him. His own hands were seated on Kyungsoo’s butt, holding him close.  
Kyungsoo was kissing his ears licking at it, making Jongin lift his hips in an aroused way. “Did you touch yourself while I was gone?” Jongin shivered at those words whispered so close, feeling again the change in Kyungsoo. “Did you touch yourself thinking about me Jongin?” He almost felt like saying no, no I didn’t but he whimpered as Kyungsoo brushed his fingers on the tip of his cock. “Ye-yeah.. earlier… I fucked myself thinking about you Soo…” and he wanted that so much.

His boyfriend stopped to move for a second and Jongin was sure he wasn’t even breathing, he felt him lean backward and look at him with surprised eyes. “Really? You did that earlier?...shit.” Something in Kyungsoo’s expression changed as he removed Jongin’s pants. “I’ll fuck you so good for real then.” 

He was so surprised that he didn’t say anything but only followed Kyungsoo’s lead, feeling arousal even more present in his stomach. Soon enough they were naked against each other, kissing again and caressing “I want you so much Soo” Jongin couldn’t wait to feel his boyfriend and by the hard on Kyungsoo was wearing he could tell the same for him.

It not long before Kyungsoo had his fingers covered in the lube Jongin hadn’t even put back in the drawer, fucking him slowly while murmuring sweet or dirty stuff to him “You’ll feel so good for me” Jongin didn’t even have the strenght to answer back, fucking himself on Kyungsoo’s fingers and whining about wanting him now.

His boyfriend didn’t need to be told more than twice before using the lube to stroke himself and finally pulling Jongin’s thighs up, he leaned against his shins to support himself as he looked at Jongin, who was breathing sharply and feeling impatient, before spreading his buttocks and burried himself in him. They both moaned lowly, Jongin holding his hips up so Kyungsoo could have a better access, he couldn’t believe his boyfriend was there having sex with him while he was wishing so much for it before.

“Move” He murmured it, and even if he wasn’t sure he understood soon Kyungsoo was moving inside of him, making the strech feel so good. They found a rhythm fitting both their taste, smooth but harsh at the same time, hard enough for their skin to slap together but slow enough for them to feel everything. At some point Kyungsoo whimpered a “So good for me” while thrusting and Jongin felt his inside walls clenching at the praise.

They continued for a while until Jongin let out a sudden “I love you” making Kyungsoo jerk foward harder against his prostate, the act made Jongin come with a moan, his fingers clenching around Kyungsoo’s arms. It took a few more thrusts for Kyungsoo to follow, leaving himself fall on Jongin in his post orgasm bliss.   
“I love you too you know?” His sweet Kyungsoo was back, leaving his teasing sex personality for later purposes. Jongin looked down at him and was glad to see the soft smile on his lips making his heart grow bigger and beat faster. He leaned to kiss him softly smiling in it.

This evening couldn’t have been better he guessed, as they began to talk again about nothing and everything keeping close to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment and kudos are always appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Comments are always nice and welcomed <3 Be indulgent toward my mistakes please.


End file.
